1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for operating a communication device on two networks. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to operating a communication device on a first network and detecting and handing off the communication device when the communication device is proximal to a second network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, as demand for access to the Internet increases, the number of access points to the Internet also continues to grow in both the wired and wireless form. Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access points such IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, star topology, mesh topology, and home Radio Frequency (RF) access points can provide access to the Internet and other network types. WLAN access points are proliferating in both the home and in the commercial environment. Devices that typically access the Internet through WLAN access points are laptop computers, handheld or palm top computers, PDA's, desktop computers and the like. The geographical coverage area of a WLAN is generally known as a hot spot. Hot spots can be independent, but may overlap as more WLAN access points are deployed. Even though the RF footprint of a WLAN is much smaller than a wireless Wide Area Network (wireless WAN) cell, such as a radiotelephone network cell, a wireless communication device wide area network cell, or a cellular wide area network cell, a WLAN coverage area and a wireless WAN cell coverage area can overlap. Unfortunately, wireless devices typically can not access both networks or roam between the two.
For example, wireless WAN's operate under one set of standard communication protocols while WLAN's operate under another. Both systems operate in separate independent frequency bands which are specifically assigned to the type of network. Mobile stations that utilize the wireless WAN system generally access multiple cells or base stations as the mobile station moves about geographically. The mobile station is handed off from one cell to another to accommodate the best RF signal reception.
For a variety of reasons, it is envisioned that users can enter into areas where there is radio coverage by both a wireless WAN base station and a WLAN access point. To ensure the best coverage, the wireless device must have the capability to communicate with both the cellular wireless WAN system and the WLAN access point. Thus, devices are being developed to access both the WLAN and wireless WAN networks. This requires the wireless device to scan both frequency bands and look for both networks in order to determine which networks are available. Unfortunately, scanning both frequency bands and looking for both networks requires a significant amount of power resulting in an undesirable level of current drain and decreased operational time of the wireless device between battery charges.
Thus, there is a need for allowing a wireless device that can access both a WLAN and a wireless WAN network while reducing current drain. Also, there is a need for efficiently detecting a wireless device in close proximity to a WLAN. These and other benefits are provided by the present disclosure.